Project Summary?Developmental Funds Over the last reporting period, the Mays Cancer Center (MCC) received no funding in the Developmental Funds category. All funds awarded for this funding category were shifted by the previous MCC Director, Ian Thompson, Jr., M.D., to support the MCC Shared Resources. This was done after consultation with the NCI Office of Grants Administration. The MCC, under the leadership of Ruben Mesa, M.D., FACP, has continued to leverage institutional support in combination with philanthropic donations to support the recruitment and retention of the MCC faculty as well as support the MCC pilot grant program. Over the last reporting period, the MCC recruited a total of 54 new faculty (both research and clinical) to enhance the three Research Programs and strengthen the MCC research base. Of those newly recruited faculty members, 12, 14, and 10 are full members in the CDP, EDT, and PSP programs, respectively. The remainder are Associate members working to attain the requirements for Full membership and are not discussed in detail in this application. In addition, the MCC supported 91 pilot studies over the last funding cycle with a return on investment of $50,914,934. The MCC requests $100,000 per year in Developmental Funds in this application. These funds will be used to provide partial support for pilot grants (both individual and team science projects) to junior faculty each year. Awards will be given out through competitive applications from the MCC membership. The requested support will continue to be augmented with additional support by the MCC using institutional funds. No funds are requested for recruitment in this application. The MCC will use institutional funding to support recruitment over the next five years.